


Dainty

by Elfwreck



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Crossdressing, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-15
Updated: 2009-05-15
Packaged: 2017-10-11 17:50:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/115079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfwreck/pseuds/Elfwreck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hagrid in lingerie. Not crackfic. Really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dainty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [accioslash](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=accioslash).



> [Comment fic](http://accioslash.insanejournal.com/102303.html?thread=1093791#t1093791) on IJ.

Sometimes Rubeus wanted to feel… dainty. He knew it was foolish; nobody would every think he was anything other than a big, hairy, coarse man. Alone in his cottage, he could wear something soft, something delicate; if he stayed away from mirrors, he could run his hands over silk and lace and imagine himself small… fragile… pretty. At least until the fabric tore. It always did.

He still had three pairs of Maxine's knickers, and one nightie. And maybe, if he worked up the nerve, he could go "shopping for a ladyfriend," now that he knew what size to get.


End file.
